smutpostcrusadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Meelz
Meelz is basically DaddyTaro, just upside down and with stretchier skin. She and DaddyTaro bonded immediately over their shared pussythirst for Jotaro and mouththirst for Coke Zero. However, Meelz is a loser whose favorite color is yellow so that's where their similarities end. As a true degenerate, she often fantasizes about Jotaro confessing his love for her and saving her from Dio, of course with a thorough cervix-pounding to follow. She's famous for bullying minors and leaving inflammatory comments with :honk: after them because she's a cheeky shit. Meelz doesn't hesitate to say shit like it is, making her a valuable asset for the retarded shenanigans of the hormonal teenage denizens of the server. She can be found in voicechat taking requests from people to say stupid shit in her amazing ozzie accent. Bumble Bimbo Meelz is known in the server for her assclapping slut-ventures on Bumble, an app also known as Femnazi Tinder. She enjoys retelling her escapades to the virgins on the server for ceaseless entertainment, considering the absolute travesties they turn out to be. She mostly fucks around to imagine Jotaro fucking her, often putting paper bags over her fuckbuddy's faces and drawing Jotaro in a titty sweater on it. Loser #1 The first dick-haver that Meelz introduced to the server was Loser #1, who was only in her area for a week and didn't bother to smash her, like a virgin cuck loser. Instead of getting her pussy pounded, Meelz resorted to shitposting on a Discord server like any rational human being would. Loser #2 Perhaps the most disappointing of the nut machines was Loser #2, who promised Meelz a good time but somehow managed to make celibacy a more attractive option. After picking Meelz up in his mother's minivan, he drove her to a quiet public suburb and proceeded to give her the most boring dicking of her life. It's as if he didn't know what a woman was, which isn't too far off of a concept, considering he offered no foreplay. He's probably gay; someone should give him Jesus's number. Loser #3 At least Loser #3 tried, despite his 2.5 inch penis. He's a champ, though, and ate her pussy like a sloppy homeless man slurping down an ear of corn. Loser #4 The most legendary of all the Losers, this guy somehow managed to exceed all expectations of a socially and sexually inept grade-schooler. After promising Meelz a sick smoke sesh (heh 420 amirite) and some good ol' Game of Normies, she was sorely disappointed to find that he barely spoke from his mouth and instead favored speaking with his ass. Loser #4 farted not only once, but twice, announcing "oh this is happening" instead of trying to rectum-fy the situation. It is important to mention that the farts fucking stank and lingered like this idiot's autism in the air. Meelz risked her life, license, and reserved position in heaven to make her getaway from this epic fuckup even though she was a little zooted. That Good Dick Although her Bumble slut-ventures haven't been fruitful, Meelz satiates her boundless lust with a man she affectionately nicknamed "Coke Can Dick (CCD)" due to his anatomical prospects. There's no stopping her, having threesomes and orgies whenever possible with CCD and others.